Cookies for Bowser!
by tribble608
Summary: It's early in the morning, Bowser wants cookies and Kamek has migraine. What good can come from it? Especially when two babies in red and green ate all the cookies up? Plays after 'Mario&Luigi - Partners in Time' and before 'Yoshi's Island'.


**(A/N: Yay, welcome to my first and (at this time) only Mario-fanfic ever! :D And, how could it be different, it is about Kamek! I just love this guy deeply and after seeing those great scenes on Yoshi's Island in 'Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time' I had to write this fanfic.**

**And I hope you love it and him as much as I do^^**

**Oh and I translated this fanfic from German into English all by myself and don't know anyone who could beta a Mario-fanfic, so forgive mistakes in syntax, please *blinks***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Mario, and never will, or Kamek would get way more roles and Fawful, this cute bean, would rule the world. Not, Mario belongs to Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo! ^^)**

"KAAAAMEEEEEK" Prince Bowser bellowed through the whole castle. Called magikoopa narrowed his eyes to slits. Aargh, what does he want now… As fast as his brittle broomstick could carry him, Kamek flew into the room of the young prince. "You called, Prince?"

"It is nine o'clock already" Bowser said with an evil face "and I still haven't got any breakfast. WHERE ARE MY COOKIES??"

Kamek was horrified. Had he really forgotten to bring Bowser his breakfast? "I'm rushing, Prince Bowser" he murmured and hasted into the kitchen. There he screamed at a few servant-koopas to let out his frustration – just today he had so heavy headache. "WHERE ARE PRINCE BOWSER'S COOKIES??"

At Kamek's harsh words a giant turmoil erupted in the kitchen. A few koopas ran into each other and then away. Only the head cook koopa dared to answer Kamek's question. "Sir, the cookies are… well… gone."

Kamek stared at the head cook. "Gone" he said slowly and tried to comprehend those inconceivable words.

"Yes, gone. Sir."

"GONE??" Kamek screamed, but then he breathed in and out a few times in order to calm himself. Today he wasn't really in the condition to hyperventilate – not with this headache. "Okay, okay. Explain to me why the cookies can be gone. Just yesterday we still had a whole pool of cookies!"

"Yes but" the head cook koopa said careful "someone broke in that night. They ate all the cookies. In the morning we found only crumbs."

Kamek raised an eyebrow. Then the other one. "Get out" he said and the koopa spurted away. Now Kamek was in the kitchen alone and flew back and forth a few times. "What shall I do now, no cookies for Bowser? That's horrible! Oh no, oh no…"

"KAMEK!!"The whole castle resounded at the scream.

"With immediacy, Prince Bowser!" Kamek cried back. Panicked he continued flying around in the kitchen, but a zooming noise suddenly let him pause. "What the…?" He went all silent and concentrated only on the noise. A calm buzzing, in frequent pitch. What could that be? He usually knew every noise in the castle but this time he was unsure. The noise came out of a cupboard under the sink and without hesitating, with his wand ready, Kamek ripped it open.

Oh, that would increase his migraine. For sure. In the cupboard lay two babies and slept, snoring. Their bellies were chubby and full of crumbs. A happy smile was on their faces. He knew those babies. And how he knew them. "You green-red BRATS!" Kamek vociferated and shot a square of magic on them.

Startled, the babies woke up and when they saw the old magikoopa in front of them, tiny sweatdrops formed on their foreheads.

"How dare you eating Prince Bowser's COOKIES?" Kamek asked, furious.

"Oh-oh…" both said. Then they slowly crawled out of the cupboard.

"Ha! You shouldn't have fallen asleep!" Kamek said mischievous. He would let out his frustration on _them!_ "Now it's too late to suddenly regret the whole thing, you spoiled dwarfs! You will feel my fury!" Kamek raised his wand.

"Mario…" the green dwarf said.

"Luigi…" the red dwarf said. They looked at each other and thunderstruck they ran away. Kamek cursed unlovely. "They always have to run away… Just you wait!" And he wanted to run after them, when a scream rocked the castle. "DARN KAMEK!!!"

Kamek was horrified. "The prince!" And with a queasy feeling in his stomach, he flew back into the prince's bedroom. "Prince Bowser, the cookies…"

"WHAT'S WITH MY COOKIES?" Bowser fulminated. He jumped up and down on his bed impatiently.

"Well" Kamek said and gulped. "They are gone, unfortunately."

He already ducked because he was expecting a desolate rant, but nothing came. "Gone? How could that happen?" Bowser asked in shock.

"Well, my Prince, Mario and Luigi broke in that night and they… well… ate them all up. All. But" Kamek added quickly and soothing, "I can get you some milk from a bad cow again, if you want?"

"NO WAY!", Bowser fulminated and jumped off his bed. "Kamek! We have to act! Where are the babies now?"

"I guess, on Yoshi's Island, my Prince."

"Then follow them and KIDNAP them!" Bowser said resolute. Then he became silent and murmured words of frustration to himself. "I can't stand those provocations anymore, it can't go on like this!"

Kamek sighed inwardly. "But my Prince, those kidnappings never worked like you wanted them to work…"

"I don't care!! GO!!!" And he shoved the magikoopa out of his bedroom vigorously.

As Kamek flew over Peach's castle to Yoshi's Island, he nearly fell off his broom a few times because his migraine was nearly killing him. Somehow he didn't have the feeling that that would work… How would that end when Bowser was grown up?

**(A/N: If you liked it, just feel free to tell me all about it! Also if you found mistakes of bigness in this FF, tell me!**

**Greetings from tribble)**


End file.
